Irmãos de alma
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: A mãe de Rukia decide que elas vão morar junto com seu novo amor, Isshin. Agora Rukia terá de conviver com seu 'novo irmão'Ichigo. /Pessoa bondosa e gentil? Onde minha mãe estava com a cabeça quando me descreveu aquela coisa laranja?ò.ó/
1. Mau Começo

- Como assim vamos nos mudar pra casa daquele homem

_Então como todos sabem Bleach obviamente não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu estaria rica, feliz e já teria matado a vaca da Orihime há muito tempo. Ò.ó (fãs da Inoue, por favor, me perdoem. Foi só um desabafo...')_

_A última fic que eu postei no FF foi bem séria (foi uma fic de Death Note chamada Silêncio – gomen pela propaganda u.ú). Já nessa fic eu 'chutei o pau da barraca' (que expressão feia...) e resolvi alternar entre pov e terceira pessoa. Enfim... _

_Vamos à fic._

**- Irmãos (de alma) –**

**.Capítulo 1 – Mau começo.**

- Como assim vamos nos mudar pra casa daquele homem? - a garota levantou-se do sofá, perplexa com a notícia que acabara de ouvir da mãe.

- Rukia, se acalme, por favor. Não quer a sua mamãe feliz? Eu pensei que se eu estivesse feliz você também estaria querida. Eu só quero o bem para

nós...Entenda...Eu... - a senhora Kuchiki permanecia calma, como sempre.

- Ok, que seja. - resmungou a garota saindo em direção ao quarto, deixando que a mãe falasse sozinha.

** Pensamento da mãe da Rukia: Ela sempre faz isso. T.T **

**X**

Meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia. Tenho 15 anos. Bem, isso não importa.

No exato momento estou dentro de um carro junto com a minha querida mamãezinha, que insiste em me tratar como se eu ainda fosse um bebê. O que eu posso dizer sobre ela? Ela sempre foi uma mãe ausente e trabalhou para me dar o melhor. Eu sei, isso soa como frase de mãe mesmo... Quer agora uma característica minha? Ok. Eu adoro ser irônica.

Continuando: minha mãe é um tanto maluca. Como eu já disse, ela foi sempre ausente (ênfase nisso, por favor). Eu não tive pai... Segundo lendas antigas, ele era um covarde que simplesmente sumiu quando soube de minha existência.

Minha mãe então, resolveu tudo por conta própria, e resolveu tratar 'a filha' como uma princesa...esquecendo da própria. Irônico, não? Eu sei. (¬¬')

E o resultado dessa longa história comovente foi: uma pessoa forte. Uma pessoa decidida e com os pés no chão, que tem dificuldade em se apegar às pessoas. Resumindo: eu. (não, não precisa ficar com pena e começar a chorar, porque eu odeio pessoas que choram a toa.)

Agora vamos à outra parte da história.

Minha mãe passou longos e obscuros anos sozinha, até que há algum tempo

(mais ou menos um ano) conheceu o tal senhor Isshin, um homem feliz, pai de três filhos. Eles resolveram morar juntos um belo dia. E como a casa dele é grande, bela e aconchegante... Minha mãe resolveu rapidinho que iríamos nos mudar para lá. E é por isso que estou nesse carro, indo em direção à uma nova cidade, um novo mundo, uma nova vida e um novo destino. (¬¬')

Sobre os filhos... As duas pirralhas menores estão fora do país, em algum lugar que não me interessa, morando com alguém que não me interessa. O filho maior (Ichijou? Ichi...Ichilo?...Ichigo! É, acho que é isso...Ichigo) que segundo minha mãe é uma pessoa bondosa, gentil e tem a minha idade, mora com o pai.

**X**

- Kuuuuuchikii-saaan! - gritava um feliz senhor Isshin à porta de sua bela casa ao avistar o carro vermelho sendo estacionado por Kuchiki.

Ela desceu do carro, correndo em direção à ele, abraçando-o.

_"Que ceninha mais melosa..."_ - pensava a irritada Rukia que acabara de sair do carro, batendo a porta com força.

- Olááááá minha mais nova filha, Rukia-saaaan! - gritava novamente o homem que era pelo menos duas vezes maior que a emburrada Rukia. Ele abraçou-a cordialmente, mas Rukia não fez questão de demonstrar qualquer tipo de carinho.

- Rukia, seja educada... - pediu gentilmente, a mãe que agora tinha um enorme sorriso.

Mas a menina apenas continuou em silêncio.

- Saibam que estou muito feliz por terem aceitado o meu convite. Esta casa agora é de vocês também, então sintam-se a vontade para escolher seus quartos e...

- Ok. Vou conhecer a casa então. - e sem mais delongas Rukia adentrou o novo lar.

** Pensamento do Isshin: Ela é sempre assim?(gota) **

**X**

Rukia conheceu o andar debaixo, onde ficavam as salas de estar e jantar, a cozinha, um escritório e um banheiro pequeno. A casa era organizada e bem decorada, numa mistura de móveis clássicos com móveis modernos. Depois de verificar o primeiro andar, subiu as elegantes escadas que davam para uma pequena sala, aparentemente sem finalidade. Ao lado da sala um extenso corredor, repleto de quadros. O piso superior contava com uma suíte, dois quartos e um amplo banheiro. E por fim, no final do corredor, havia uma pequena escada, que chamou a atenção de Rukia na mesma hora. Ela rapidamente dirigiu-se até as escadas e tratou de subí-las, deparando-se com um sótão transformado em quarto. Se a casa antes parecia impecável, aquele cômodo era o oposto. Era grande, o que dava espaço para muita bagunça. Livros, revistas, mangás e papéis espalhados sobre uma escrivaninha e também pelo chão. A cama que ficava encostada em uma das paredes, estava desarrumada e haviam várias roupas jogadas sobre a mesma.

- Esse quarto me causa arrepios...

- Quem te deu permissão para entrar aqui? - disse a voz grave atrás dela.

Rukia virou-se, dando de cara com um menino alto, de cabelos cor de laranja, que tinha uma expressão de descontentamento.

- Eu só estava conhecendo meu novo lar. Além do que a porta estava aberta, então entrei... - respondeu irritando-se.

- Ora, ora...Então você é a pirralha de que meu pai falou... Não imaginava que seria tão baixinha... - debochou, cruzando os braços.

- Não me chame de baixinha, seu idiota! Quem pensa que é?

- Cala a boca! Não admito que fale assim comigo na...

Mas, Rukia apenas deu de ombros deixando o garoto sozinho. Ela já estava irritada, não queria ficar mais.

** Pensamento do Ichigo: Vadiaaaaaaaaa! **

**X**

Pessoa bondosa e gentil? Onde minha mãe estava com a cabeça quando me descreveu aquela coisa laranja? Ele é um grosso desagradável... Ainda bem que essa casa é grande, assim não preciso me encontrar com ele todos os dias. Por falar nisso, já me instalei no meu novo e agradááável quarto. Agradável o caramba. Eu preferia minha casa antiga... O quarto até que é interessante, exceto pelo fato de ter as paredes rosa. Não gosto de rosa. Então decidi desenhar nas paredes. Desenhei um arco-íris e vários coelhinhos em volta dele. Pintei com giz de cera, cada um de uma cor. Uma obra de arte, sem dúvida! (Aaaaah...eu desenho tão bem! o)

Anh...Escolhi esse quarto porque tinha a cama mais confortável e também porque tem TV, computador e uma varanda interessante...

Já terminei de arrumar minhas coisas. Amanhã começo na escola nova. Espero do fundo do meu rim gostar dela.

**X**

Rukia abriu os olhos e contemplou o quarto por alguns instantes. Desejar que tudo não passara de um sonho seria imaturo demais. E a garota havia aprendido desde cedo a não se abater pelas coisas que a deixavam descontente. Lentamente ela se levantou, colocou o uniforme da nova escola e seguiu até o banheiro. Escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto, penteou o cabelo e desceu para tomar café da manhã. Lá embaixo, à mesa, encontrou a mãe e Isshin, conversando alegremente sobre alguma trivialidade. Disse um seco _'bom dia'_, afinal, odiava falar pela manhã, e os dois responderam rapidamente, voltando a conversar entre si. Ela pegou uma fruta e saiu, direto para a escola.

**...**

- Hoje iremos receber uma nova aluna, seu nome é Kuchiki Rukia. Por favor, a recebam bem. - disse a professora indicando a garota de cabelos negros à frente da sala. Ela ia continuar com algo do tipo "Rukia-san, apresente-se, por favor.", mas desistiu da idéia quando percebeu o olhar mortal da garota, que logo tratou de escolher um lugar para sentar. Acomodou-se, sob os olhares curiosos dos alunos. Pegava o material da mochila quando ouviu o barulho da porta de correr se abrindo com tudo. E lá estava _'a coisa de cabeça laranja' _

- Kurosaki, o que diabos está fazendo? - perguntou a professora irritada e ao mesmo tempo assustada, com o barulho feito pelo menino.

- Apenas me atrasei... - resmungou, ignorando a professora e dirigindo-se ao seu lugar. Lugar este que por coincidência ou não, ficava ao lado de Rukia, que começou a gritar:

- Waaaa, não pode ser! O que você tá fazendo aqui, idiota? ò.ó

- Não é óbvio? Eu SOU DESSA SALA! ò.ó

- Não pode ser, não pode ser... É muito azar para uma só pessoa! T.T – Rukia balançava a cabeça em sinal de descontentamento, fingindo chorar.

- Kuchiki, você está bem? - alguém que parecia preocupado perguntou.

- IDIOTA! Não vê que ela só está tentando chamar atenção? - Ichigo.

- Vocês dois, parem com essa discussão idiota! - gritava a professora.

- CALA A BOCA! - responderam os dois, ao mesmo tempo, só depois dando-se conta do que haviam feito.

- Os dois pra DIRETORIA, AGORA! ò.ó

**X**

Olá. Eu sou a professora e tenho trinta e cinco anos. Minha vida é uma droga e minha participação aqui é quase nula. Diariamente tenho que lidar com mais de cem alunos irritantes e lerdos.

Maldita hora em que escolhi essa profissão.

Minha cabeça vai explodir... Alguém tem um comprimido pra dor de cabeça?

Não?

...

**X**

**N/A: **_Desconsiderem a última parte. Na verdade o capítulo acaba em "Os dois pra DIRETORIA, AGORA! ò.ó" /apanhaaaa/_

_É a primeira fic de Bleach que eu resolvo postar. Eu sei que esse primeiro capítulo tá horrível, mas estou passando por bloqueios criativos. Desculpem._

_Prometo capítulos futuros melhores. _

_(desculpem pelo uso de emoticons! Minha amiga insiste em dizer que eles deixam a pobre, mas não consigo, numa fic descontraída, não usá-los. Portanto, ignore)._

**PS:**_Essa autora é viciada em yaoi, e não tem muito talento com fics de...'casais _

_heteros' XD_

_No entanto, resolveu tentar desenferrujar esse lado. ¬¬'_

_Enfim... _

_Eu sei que não adianta, mas mesmo assim..._

_Mandem reviews para essa pobre alma! I neeeed! T.T _

_(nem que seja pra me xingar pela porcaria de fic! XD)_

_Bye._


	2. Sintonia

_**Só para constar:**__ Bleach não me pertence, pois se pertencesse essa história já teria acabado com um Ishida-idiota morto e banhado em muito sangue, e eu estaria passando a temporada de férias no Caribe enquanto me gabava por estar rica pelo maravilhoso e lucrativo mangá! Sem mais. _

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**__ À minha sensei Biy por ter betado a fic! 8D_

_A todos que leram o primeiro capítulo e deixaram reviews. _

_À Disney e suas séries super empolgantes que de alguma forma me inspiraram a escrever essa fic! 8D_

**- Irmãos (de alma) -  
**

**.Capítulo 2 – Sintonia.**

_- Sala do Senhor Diretor - _

- Ora, ora... Vocês são grandes o suficiente para saber que não devem gritar na sala de aula... - dizia o diretor calmamente.

- Foi ele que começou! - bradou Rukia, tentando se defender.

- Foi ela que começou! - bradou Ichigo, tentando se defender.

- Não importa quem começou. Como punição, vocês dois terão de limpar a sala depois da última aula. E PAREM DE BRIGAR, POR FAVOR!... Estão dispensados.

**X**

Meu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo e... PQP! Maldita hora em que essa maldita garota veio morar em casa!

Ela é baixinha e idiota! Pensa que pode mandar em mim! E graças a ela eu tenho que limpar a droga da sala de aula!

Sem contar que ela adora deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas!

Ela é uma vadiaaaaa!

ò.ó

Foi só ela chegar pra tudo começar a dar errado...

Onde meu pai tava com a cabeça pra aceitar ela e aquela mãe brizada na nossa casa? Tudo bem que a casa é grande e a infeliz é bem pequena...logo mal se nota, mas mesmo assim é um saco! O.o

**X **

- Falta muito aí, sua lerda? - perguntou um Ichigo extremamente irritado encostado à parede da sala de aula.

- Claro que falta! Aliás... Por que você está aí parado AO INVÉS DE ME AJUDAR COM A LIMPEZA? - bradou Rukia, enquanto pulava inutilmente para tentar limpar a parte de cima do armário localizado ao lado da mesa dos professores.

- Você é mesmo uma idiota... Dá isso aqui. - ele aproximou-se, tomando o pano da mão de Rukia e limpando o armário com extrema facilidade. - Você é mesmo uma inútil!

- Cala a bocaaa, maldito! - Rukia chutou-lhe uma das canelas.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me chutar? Eu tô fazendo seu trabalho e...

- Eu sou alguém muito melhor que você! E não faz nada mais que sua OBRIGAÇÃO!

- Aaaaah, sua vadiaaa...

- Vadiaaa é a vovózinha! Cala a boca e LIMPA LOGO ESSA COISA!

- Para de tentar mandar em mi...

Mas Rukia já havia virado as costas, indo em direção à porta.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou incrédulo.

Ela apenas o ignorou, batendo a porta ao sair.

- Desgraçadaaa! ò.ó

**X**

Rukia decidiu matar o tempo andando pelo centro da cidade, já que estava livre naquela tarde.

**Pensamentos da Rukia: hahaha! Aquele idiota maldito deve estar se acabando de limpar a sala de aula. Eu sou mesmo um gênio! hohoho!**

Após andar por algumas horas, ter visto vários objetos em forma de coelhinhos super fofos e ter vontade de levar todos eles para casa, ela decidiu retornar ao novo lar. Chegou, encontrando um Ichigo ainda mal-humorado no sofá da sala. Ele parecia exausto.

- Aaaah... Que tarde longa... Vou tomar um banho e comer algo. - Bocejou, fingindo-se cansada só para irritá-lo ainda mais.

- Vadia! Eu tive que me desdobrar para arrumar aquela sala... Onde você esteve? - Ichigo se colocara de pé, gritando.

- Não te interessa. - disse mostrando a língua e subindo depressa as escadas com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Eu juro que você me paga...

**...**

- Rukiaaaaa querida... - disse a senhora Kuchiki entrando no quarto da filha de repente.

- Waah, você já está falando igual aquele homem! ò.ó

- Estou? ò.ó

- Está... ¬¬

- Ok, deixa isso pra lá. Vim avisar que eu e Isshin faremos uma visita às fontes termais no fim de semana! - bradou super empolgada.

- Não precisa gritar! ò.ó

- Bem, eu sei que você não gosta de ir às fontes termais. Nunca gostou. Então vai ficar em casa com seu novo irmãozinho Ichigo, que por sinal é uma graça! - sorrindo.

- Tá...

- Não vai reclamar?

- Não.

- Hmm. Estranho... Você tá bem?

- Fora do meu quarto.

**Pensamento da mãe da Rukia: Essa menina... Tá pior a cada dia! T.T **

**X**

- Lembrem-se, se precisarem de qualquer coisa os nossos números estão pregados na geladeira. Cuidem-se! - a senhora Kuchiki abraçou a filha, beijando-lhe a testa em seguida.

- Tenham cuidado, crianças! - e com uma piscadela Isshin retirou-se da sala carregando a mala de viagem. Kuchiki saiu logo em seguida, saltitante.

- Tem coisa pior do que passar o fim de semana trancada em casa com você? - Rukia largou-se no sofá, ignorando Ichigo que logo desapareceu andar acima, irritado como sempre.

A garota estava um tanto entediada. Não havia muitas coisas interessantes que ela pudesse fazer por ali, afinal, não estava com vontade de desenhar coelhinhos.

Antes que percebesse, caiu no sono. Sonhou com alguns coelhos maus com cabeça laranja que tentavam matá-la e acordou assustada. - Preciso parar de ver o filme "Alice no País das Maravilhas". - bocejou levantando-se. Resolveu tomar um banho. Ela dirigiu-se até seu quarto no andar superior, separou suas roupas e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro que ficava no corredor. Entrou distraída, batendo a porta atrás de si, cantarolando uma músiquinha feliz que adorava. O banheiro era grande. Ao lado da porta ficava a pia com um espelho redondo e perto da pia ficava o vaso sanitário. A banheira ficava ao fundo, e ao lado desta o box com vidro fumê para o chuveiro.

- Pah! Pararara... pah! Parararaaah... páh! - cantarolava animada, enquanto ligava a banheira esperando-a encher. - Hmm... Bem que eu poderia desenhar alguns coelhinhos aqui perto da banheira... Seria legal! \o/ - Quando a banheira estava quase cheia, ela desligou a torneira, retirou a roupa e adentrou na água quente. Tomou um longo e demorado banho e vestiu-se com um pijama de "Bad-coelhinhos". Penteou os cabelos, dirigiu-se até a porta e a destrancou. Girou a maçaneta e... - PQP! Por que essa maldita porta não abre? ò.ó - Ela forçou a maçaneta mais algumas vezes mas foi inútil. - Isso só pode ser obra daquele imbecil... ICHIGOOOO! Abre a droga da porta!! - mas nada se ouvia do outro lado. Ela tentou arrombar a porta, tentou violar a fechadura com um grampo e gritou o mais alto que pôde, mas só o que conseguiu foi ficar cansada. Por fim resolveu sentar-se e esperar, afinal ele não a deixaria morrer, então não havia motivos para entrar em pânico.

**X**

Tente cantar uma linda canção Rukia. E quando aquele infeliz aparecer eu vou bater tanto que ele não vai conseguir mais andar! Ele não pode me deixar trancada aqui o fim de semana inteiro! Em algum momento precisa aparecer... Mas... Tá demorando!

Espera... Com certeza ele tá do outro lado da porta rindo de mim...

Desgraçado!

Deve pensar que eu tenho claustrofobia!

Mas é exatamente aí que ele se engana. Eu gosto de banheiros, eles são agradáveis!

Ok, o que eu tô pensando?

Eu tô desesperada pra sair daqui!

Eu quero a minha mãaaaaae!

TT

Nada de ruim pode me acontecer aqui...

**X**

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! - gritou Rukia, assustada com o barulho do trovão.

- Rukia...? - Ichigo, que realmente estava do outro lado da porta agora estava preocupado com o grito da garota.

- Imbe...cil... Me tira...da...qui. - respondeu baixinho, soluçando. - Waaaaah! - mais um trovão.

- Você tá bem?

Mas ela não respondeu.

- Já sei... Você está fazendo isso para me deixar com peso na consciência! Mas eu não vou cair nessa, ok! Só estou dando o troco por me deixar limpar aquela sala sozinho...

Mais um trovão e dessa vez Ichigo podia jurar ter ouvido um soluço do outro lado.

- Você é uma boa atriz... hahaha!

Silêncio. Agora não se ouvia mais nada, apenas os trovões que só aumentavam lá fora.

- Estranho... Você não está me xingando nem reclamando... - ele levantou-se, finalmente abrindo a porta. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a morena sentada no chão, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos encolhidos e as mãos nos ouvidos. Ela não se movia, e ele apenas podia ouvir seus soluços. - Rukia... Você... - Ichigo sentiu-se culpado na mesma hora. - Tem medo de trovões...

Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Rukia levantou-se e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto. Dessa vez Ichigo pôde ver as lágrimas no rosto dela.

Ele a seguiu.

- Rukia? – chamou; a voz ecoando no quarto escuro.

- Me deixa...Ichigo! Sai...daqui! - Sua voz vinha de debaixo da cama. Ichigo abaixou-se e lá estava ela, deitada de bruços, com as mãos nos ouvidos, e a cada trovão ela as pressionava ainda mais forte sobre eles.

- Eu não vou te deixar. - disse, entrando debaixo da cama também e colocando suas mãos por cima das mãos finas e pequenas de Rukia. Ela surpreendeu-se com o ato do garoto, afinal era algo que não esperava. Eles ficaram em silêncio e após algum tempo, os trovões cessaram. Agora só se ouvia o barulho da chuva caindo lá fora e o barulho dos corações de ambos, batendo forte, em sintonia.

**X**

**Ok, vamos começar a lamúria! 8D**

**Gomen pela demora para postar o segundo capítulo. Sei que demorei MUITO, mas...estava um tanto ocupada com uma fic SasuxSaku, que por sinal não terminei também! XD (sou ótima em não terminar fics)**

**Enfim... eu descobri que adoro escrever sobre Ichigo e Rukia! **

**Então, como sabem, espero do fundo do meu rim que tenham gostado do capítulo! Não prometo data pro próximo, mas vou tentar ser breve! **

**Lembrando que: Se você gostou da minha fic, pode deixar review! Se não gostou, pode deixar review! Se quer me xingar por qualquer motivo...review! Indenização? Precisando de dinheiro? Ta carente e quer conversar? Quer uma nova amiga? Não tem o que fazer de bom? Review, review, review! I neeeed! Ò.ó **

**Kisses e bubais o/ **


	3. Inesperado

_Não! Eu não abandonei a fic! 8D_

(to ficando sem criatividade para isso, tsc) **Só para não esquecer:** _Bleach não me pertence; eu não ganho nem um centavo escrevendo esta fic, só o imenso prazer de concluir um capítulo ou ler uma review. Se me pertencesse eu faria o Urahara dar 'uns pega' na Yoruichi de uma vez por todas! Hunf! _

_Agradeço à minha sensei Biy, mais uma vez, por fazer a gentileza de betar a fic! D _

**Pensamento profundo do dia: **_"Atenção! Onde quer que você esteja... Você sempre estará lá!" _

_Santa mãe, Batman... Vamos logo à fic! Ò.ó _

**- Irmãos (de alma) -**

**.Capítulo 3 - Inesperado.**

Ichigo abriu os olhos e instintivamente levantou a cabeça, batendo a mesma imediatamente no estrado da cama. Lembrou-se do que acontecera anteriormente e percebeu que ele e Rukia haviam passado a noite ali.

- Merda! - gritou, massageando o lugar que agora doía muito. Olhou pro lado e contemplou Rukia que dormia tranquilamente. - Ela dorme como uma pedra... ò.ó

Estava ainda um pouco escuro, devido às janelas fechadas, mas ainda assim ele podia ver sua expressão serena. - Ora, dormindo até parece um anjo, mas basta abrir os olhos para tornar-se um demônio. - disse baixinho, para não acordá-la e continuou ao seu lado. Após a turbulenta noite Ichigo sentiu que, de alguma forma, estava mais próximo de Rukia. A garota, mais tarde, também sentiria o mesmo. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, assustando-se ao encontrar um Ichigo estático com os olhos presos nos seus. - Waaah! Tarado! Por que tá me olhando assim? ò.ó - disse levantando-se rapidamente, batendo a cabeça em seguida. - Aii, que droga... - ela encolheu-se devido à dor.

Ichigo tentou ajudá-la, esticando uma das mãos para massagear sua cabeça, mas ela o ignorou, rastejando para fora dali. Ele fez o mesmo. O garoto dirigiu-se até a janela, abrindo as cortinas.

- Não está mais chovendo, então não precisa mais chorar! - ele sorriu largamente.

Rukia corou no mesmo instante, tentando inutilmente disfarçar. Irritando-se, respirou fundo e tentou ignorar o ser de cabeça laranja à sua frente, que ainda sorria.

- Ora...Você não é tão forte quando demonstra ser. - resmungou, cruzando os braços em sua típica pose.

- Idiota... Você não sabe nada sobre mim!

- Eu sei que apesar de tudo, aí dentro, em algum lugar, tem uma pessoa normal com todos os seus medos... e defeitos - estava incrivelmente sério, como se estivesse participando de uma longa e profunda conversa filosófica ou falando com um psicólogo. - Só que os defeitos são mais evidentes! - ele riu irônico.

Antes que Rukia pudesse responder qualquer coisa, eles ouviram o estridente som da campainha.

- Quem será a essa hora? - perguntou Ichigo, bocejando.

- Oh, querido... Deve ser o entregador de pizza! Sabe, eu adoro pizza no café da manhã, até mais do que carne humana! - e após a frase terrivelmente irônica, Rukia aproveitou para encerrar o assunto anterior, descendo lentamente até a porta. - JÁ ESTOU INDO, CARAMBA! - gritou enquanto descia as escadas e o som da campainha não parava. Abriu finalmente a porta, com mais força do que devia, deparando-se com uma figura de cabelos vermelhos que sorria abertamente.

- Rukiaaaaaa! - gritou ele, abraçando-a repentinamente, tão forte que quase a matou sufocada.

- Waaah! O que você tá fazendo aqui, tapado? - disse, livrando-se finalmente do longo abraço.

- Tava com saudade! Ah, e sua mãe me ligou pedindo para que eu tomasse conta de você hoje! - ele continuava a sorrir.

- Então o bebezinho precisa de supervisão? - Ichigo descia as escadas, sem perder a chance para piadinhas.

- Cala a boca... parvo! - Rukia gritou, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Hey, você... Não ouse falar assim com a minha Rukia, ok? - o outro ameaçou.

- Cala a boca, não sou sua!! ò.ó

- Não ouse falar nesse tom dentro da minha casa! - respondera Ichigo, devolvendo o mesmo tom.

"Droga... Vai ser um longo dia!" - Rukia levara as mãos à cabeça, balançando-a. - Bem...Vamos lá... - ela ergueu a cabeça. - Ichigo, esse é Renji, meu amigo de infância. E Renji, esse é Ichigo, meu novo 'irmãozinho'. - deixou escapar um longo suspiro após ver as duas criaturas encarando-se com olhar mortal.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes até que um Renji sorridente resolveu arriscar:

- Hey, Rukia...

- Que foi? ò.ó

- Quando eu tava vindo pra cá reparei que aqui nessa cidade tem um parque de diversões... E sabe, na nossa cidade não tem isso. Pensei que poderíamos dar uma volta por lá. - disse encarando a garota com um ar de 'cachorro sem dono'.

- De onde vocês vieram, afinal? Da roça? ò.ó

**X**

Ichigo estava bem mais irritado do que o normal e decidiu que não iria ao parque junto com os outros dois. Rukia, por sua vez, achou uma boa decisão do garoto, assim ele e Renji não tentariam matar um ao outro, visto que brigaram o dia todo.

- Aaah... Que lugar lindo, nê, Rukia?! - os olhinhos de Renji brilharam assim que eles chegaram ao parque de diversões e ele pôde contemplar todas aquelas luzes coloridas.

O lugar estava cheio, as pessoas pareciam muito animadas, principalmente as crianças. Havia várias barraquinhas de jogos, doces e comida. Era tudo muito enfeitado. Renji arrastou a amiga pela mão, ignorando alguns de seus resmungos e levou-a até uma das barracas de jogos.

- Eu só preciso acertar três argolas... e ganho o prêmio! - disse confiante. Ele respirou fundo e lançou as cinco argolas, uma de cada vez. - Yatta! - gritou, feliz. - Hey moço... eu quero esse. - apontou para um dos bichos de pelúcia coloridos que estavam numa prateleira ao fundo. - Aqui está, um coelhinho! Espero que não tenha deixado de gostar deles. - ele voltou-se à garota, entregando o presente, sorrindo.

- Obrigada! - e ela, por sua vez, sorriu de volta.

- Aah... Que saudade desse sorriso Ruki-chan! Sempre foi difícil fazer você sorrir! - ele tinha um tom amigável e seus olhos brilhavam.

Sem jeito, a morena logo tratou de desviar o assunto. - Hey... você não queria tanto ir à roda-gigante? - ela sorriu desconcertada e saiu em direção ao brinquedo, com um Renji impaciente seguindo-a. Eles tiveram de aguardar na fila por alguns minutos, mas logo estavam devidamente sentados dentro de uma das cabines. Quando o brinquedo começou a mover-se, Renji parecia uma criança, visto o modo como sorria.

- A cidade fica tão bonita vista daqui de cima, nê? - seus olhos brilhavam mais uma vez.

Rukia apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Após três voltas o brinquedo diminuiu o ritmo para que as pessoas pudessem descer de suas respectivas cabines. Logo Renji e Rukia estavam em terra firme novamente.

- Hey, Ruki-chan... Vamos ver os fogos de artifício! - o ruivo disse ao observar as primeiras luzes coloridas no céu. Arrastou Rukia novamente pela mão, correndo.

- Ei... Calma! - ela pediu, mas foi inútil. Antes que percebesse os dois já estavam parados, dessa vez no alto de uma elevação próxima a entrada do parque, onde havia algumas cerejeiras. O céu estava bonito naquela noite, especialmente agora, devido aos fogos que preenchiam um pouco de seu enorme vazio. Rukia adorava ver aquele evento acontecer. Deitou-se na grama, longe das árvores, para que pudesse contemplar a 'chuva de magia'. Renji deitou-se ao seu lado. Eles permaneceram ali até que os fogos cessassem, em silêncio. Quando o espetáculo acabou, algumas pessoas passaram por eles, que agora se encontravam sozinhos.

- Ruki-chan... - o ruivo chamou

- Sim?

- Tava com muita saudade de você, sabe...

- Hmm.

- Desse seu jeito explosivo e doce, ao mesmo tempo. - ele riu.

- Idiota! - Rukia sentou-se, ainda observando o céu.

- Saudade de ouvir seus insultos. - ele, por sua vez, a observava.

Ficaram em silêncio. Renji sentou-se, abraçando os joelhos junto a seu corpo. Ele engoliu em seco, observando os próprios pés. - Hey... Ruki-chan...

- Sim...?

- Eu queria ter dito isso antes de você se mudar... Eu tentei, mas não consegui. Só depois que você foi embora eu pude perceber que foi um erro ter me calado.

Rukia estava um tanto assustada com o rumo daquela conversa. Ela olhou para Renji, mas este ainda fitava os pés. Rapidamente ela arriscou: - Tá ficando tarde, é melhor...

- Não adianta, eu preciso dizer... Rukia, eu gosto muito de você... - ele finalmente encontrou forças para encarar a outra, que permanecia em silêncio, agora cabisbaixa. - Eu sou a pessoa que melhor conhece você. Eu estive do seu lado em tantos momentos importantes... Lembro como se fosse ontem, do dia em que você me deu o primeiro soco! - ele não conseguiu conter o riso, porém sua expressão era de incrível afeto. - No começo eu achava que o que eu sentia por você era uma mera afeição inocente que se sente por uma melhor amiga. Mas bastou eu ver você indo embora naquele carro... Pra entender que o que eu sinto por você é amor, daqueles de verdade. - o ruivo estava nervoso, mas não deixava de sorrir.

Suas bochechas combinavam com a cor dos cabelos, mas depois de dizer tudo aquilo ele sentia-se bem, como se tivesse tirado um enorme fardo das costas.

Rukia ouviu tudo aquilo e ainda não podia acreditar em todas aquelas palavras, em resposta a tudo aquilo ela permaneceu calada, sem encontrar algo que pudesse dizer para acabar com o momento constrangedor. Podia sentir as bochechas queimando. Permaneceu durante todo esse tempo encarando a grama sob seus pés, até que sentiu a mão quente de Renji tocar o seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse. Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas ele fora mais rápido, unindo seus lábios ao da garota, antes que ela pudesse pensar.

- Desculpa Renji... Eu não posso fazer isso. - ela separou-se dele, lançando-lhe um olhar um tanto frio, antes de finalmente virar o rosto para o lado oposto. -

Realmente está tarde, é melhor irmos embora... Ichigo deve estar preocupado.

**X**

O menino atrás de uma das cerejeiras, que observara cada instante da cena anterior estava incrédulo. Escondeu-se melhor atrás da árvore para que não fosse visto pelos outros dois, que em silêncio tomavam o caminho da volta. Ele sentiu o sangue subir e o corpo esquentar de raiva, socando instintivamente a cerejeira à sua frente. Virou-se, encostando-se na mesma, deixando o corpo escorregar. - Ora... Por que estou agindo feito um idiota? - rangeu os dentes, tentando acalmar-se.

**X**

**Yo minna! **

**(uuhh... será que o nosso Ichigo está amolecendo seu coraçãozinho? Hein?...)**

**Aí está (finalmente) o terceiro capítulo de "Irmãos (de alma)"! **

**Como sabem, espero do fundo da minha unha encravada do pé que tenham gostado do capítulo. Sei lá... tava meio desinspirada e acho que não me saí muito bem .. **

**Anyway... Caso queiram reclamar, sugerir, elogiar, parabenizar, matar (with lasers), pedir indenização por tempo perdido ou qualquer outra coisa... Santa mãe, Batman, mandem reviews! I need! Ò.ó**

**Kisses e bubais 8D**


	4. Untouched

_#Ressurge das cinzas em grande estilo – anjos cantam aleluia#_

_Olá pessoinhas! Ò.ó _

_#desvia dos olhares 'with lasers'#_

_Yeah... Esse foi o capítulo que eu mais demorei a postar! Culpa do meu pc incompetente, que pifou e atrapalhou minha vida! ¬¬ Na verdade, ele voltou há alguns dias. Maas eu estava ocupada estudando pro Enem e depois cheia de trabalhos... Então não tinha tempo de escrever. E pra piorar tive um bloqueio criativo! _

_Ok, ok... Me desculpem! n.n _

**Só pra constar:** _Bleach não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu transformava tudinho num mangá yaoi super badalado! 8D_

_Agradecimento especial: Ao meu amorzaum Bill (que nem vai ver isso aqui), por consertar meu pc Hiwatari! _

**- Irmãos (de alma) –**

**.Capítulo 4 - Untouched.**

Naquela noite Rukia e Renji voltaram para casa em completo silêncio. A morena dirigiu-se rapidamente ao seu quarto, fechando a porta com um estrondo. Estava confusa. Largou-se na cama, tentando afastar os pensamentos relativos à cena anterior, que ousavam não sair de sua cabeça. Após um longo tempo, acabou por pegar no sono.

**X**

Finalmente amanhecera. Ichigo, por algum motivo, não conseguira livrar-se totalmente da súbita raiva que se instalara dentro dele na noite anterior, e consequentemente, não havia tido uma noite agradável. Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pelas frestas da janela, o rapaz colocou-se de pé, e bocejando seguiu até o andar debaixo. Foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de leite. Sentou-se na mesa, tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas estes estavam dispersos. Ouviu passos e logo constatou que estes eram do ruivo, o maldito hóspede que havia chegado para passar o fim de semana ou, se preferir, atrapalhar a sua vida.

- Que bom que está aqui, Ichigo. Preciso falar com você... - soltou um longo bocejo, e pelo visto, também tivera problemas com o sono. Estava com olheiras um tanto fundas. - É sobre a Rukia que quero falar...

Ichigo encarou o ruivo, que agora se sentava à sua frente na mesa.

Ele prosseguiu: - Eu e a Rukia somos amigos há muitos anos. Eu sei quase tudo sobre ela...

O outro permaneceu em silêncio, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Há algo que eu compreendo bem nela... O olhar. Diante daqueles olhos é como se eu pudesse desvendar a mente daquela tampinha. - ele riu. - Ouça bem... A Rukia já passou por muitas coisas desagradáveis... Sempre teve problemas com o jeito um tanto ausente da mãe... Com isso, virou essa rocha que você, aparentemente, conhece. Ela parece extremamente forte, mas na verdade é bem frágil. Ela sabe disfarçar bem o que sente...

- Aonde quer chegar com isso tudo? - Ichigo o encarou sério.

- Pode ser que você não tenha percebido, mas o olhar dela perto de você, é diferente... Ichigo, ela parece gostar muito de você! - disse convicto. - Eu conheço o jeito dela, e sei quando ela gosta ou não de alguém.

Ichigo estava estupefato. - Não fale besteiras, Renji! - ele tentava disfarçar a surpresa em sua voz, cruzando os braços e encostando-se na cadeira.

- Ela não ficou nada contente quando soube que ia se mudar para cá. Não deve ter sido fácil pra ela... Mas pelo jeito, ela se acostumou rapidamente. - Renji estava sério, encarando o outro. - Ouça bem: use esse seu 'cargo de irmãozinho' e cuide bem da Rukia, já que eu não posso mais fazer isso.

Ichigo ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, tentando processar tudo o que o outro lhe dissera. Meneou a cabeça positivamente, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Eu não conheço você, mas se Rukia, em pouco tempo, já deixa evidente que tem por você um carinho enorme... Então você deve ser uma boa pessoa. - ele sorriu.

Ichigo sorriu de volta. - Renji... Por que está me dizendo tudo isso?

- Porque a Rukia é a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida. E eu só quero que ela esteja feliz. - ele colocou-se de pé, colocando a cadeira junto à mesa novamente.

- Preciso ir agora, vocês tem aula hoje... Ah, entregue isso para a Rukia, tá! - ele esticou a mão, deixando um envelope branco encima da mesa. - Receio não poder encarar a baixinha hoje... - ele suspirou, virou-se em direção a porta, desaparecendo por esta segundos depois.

**X**

Rukia pulou rapidamente da cama ao ver o relógio indicando que ela estava atrasada para a escola. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e correu para a cozinha. Pegou um suco de caixinha qualquer na geladeira e quando saía do cômodo percebeu um bilhete junto a um envelope, encima da mesa.

_"Renji pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso. Ele estava estranho e saiu apressado daqui. _

_Não se atrase para a escola, pirralha. _

_Atenciosamente, Ichigo."_

- Droga, já estou atrasada mesmo... - resmungou, abrindo o envelope que continha uma carta.

_"Querida Rukia, _

_Desculpe-me por meus atos impulsivos da noite passada. _

_Agora sei que você está em boas mãos... Mudar para esta nova casa te fez bem. _

_Você parece feliz. _

_E saiba que eu ficarei feliz, sabendo que você também está. _

_PS: Seus olhos nunca me enganaram. Você e o Ichigo formam um belo casal. _

_Com amor, Renji."_

**X**

Rukia passara a primeira metade da manhã distraída, e as palavras de Renji não lhe saíam da cabeça. "_Você e Ichigo formam um belo casal_."

- Pfff, até parece! - murmurou irritada, deixando a sala de aula.

Finalmente o intervalo havia chegado. A garota, então, decidiu subir até o topo da escola, onde poderia sentar a céu aberto, tomar seu suco de caixinha e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Subiu o último lance de escadas, tranquilamente e dirigia-se até a porta que dava para fora, quando ouviu vozes.

- Cala a boca, otário! Você não tá em posição de reclamar... - dizia uma voz masculina.

Ela pôde ouvir algumas risadas e alguns murmúrios de dor.

- Eu...vou acabar com vocês! - gritou com certa dificuldade a voz conhecida.

- Ichigo...! - exclamou, correndo em direção às vozes. Rukia deparou-se então com cinco garotos, aparentemente mais velhos, em volta de um Ichigo cheio de hematomas, ajoelhado no chão. Ela aproximou-se, irritada. - Então os covardes encontraram um brinquedinho... Que interessante! - seu tom era irônico, porém firme.

- Ora, ora... Temos uma pirralha aqui! Sugiro que você vá embora daqui antes que apanhe também! - disse em tom zombeteiro o mais alto dos rapazes, que continuavam a rir.

- Você não ousaria bater em mim! - disse em tom ameaçador, aproximando-se dele.

- Rukia, sua idiota... Saí daqui! - Ichigo gritou, tentando colocar-se em pé, mas foi surpreendido por um chute no estômago, vindo de um dos quatro rapazes, encolhendo-se de dor.

- Vocês se acham muito fortes, não é? - Rukia levantou a mão para bater no garoto a sua frente, mas ele fora mais rápido, marcando os cinco dedos na face da garota, que ficara sem reação.

Ichigo assistia a cena, ainda sem conseguir mover-se.

Rukia ficou parada por um instante, sentindo o rosto queimar, enquanto o outro ria. - Nunca mais encoste esses seus dedos imundos em mim! - ela pronunciava cada palavra lentamente, como se acumulasse mais e mais raiva em cada uma delas, até que acertou em cheio a boca do outro, arrancando-lhe sangue. - Pelo menos assim você cala essa maldita boca!

Incrédulo, ele afastou-se, com uma das mãos na boca e o sangue escorrendo pela roupa. Os quatro rapazes agora estavam em silêncio, apreensivos.

- O que vocês estão olhando? - perguntou, encarando-os. - Se vão me bater, que venham logo! Pode ser que eu saia daqui com alguns hematomas... Mas eu juro que pego vocês depois, UM POR UM! - gritou convincente, observando a cada palavra a expressão de medo intensificar-se em suas faces.

E sem dizer palavra, os cinco correram para fora dali.

- Ichigo, você tá bem? - a morena perguntou gentilmente, estendendo a mão para que ele se levantasse.

Ele desviou o olhar, recusando a ajuda e colocando-se de pé com dificuldade.

- Que foi, o gato comeu sua língua? - perguntou irônica, massageando o lado do rosto que fora estapeado.

- Nunca mais se intrometa nas minhas brigas! - ele estava irritado, seu tom era frio.

- Ingrato! Eu só quis ajudar...

- Eu não pedi a sua ajuda! Eu não pedi que viesse aqui salvar o meu dia, RUKIA! Você teve sorte hoje, mas... Eles podiam ter acabado com você, sua idiota!

- Eu já entendi! Você é machista demais para aceitar que uma garota defenda você! - definitivamente ela estava irritada.

Ichigo sabia que tinha ido longe demais. - Rukia... Eu...

- Cala a boca!... Vai pro inferno Ichigo! - e dizendo isso, correu em direção à porta, desaparecendo de vista.

- Que droga Ichigo... Você sempre ferra com tudo! – resmungou, largando-se no chão.

**X**

Depois do incidente na escola, Ichigo e Rukia não conversaram mais. A semana passou lentamente, deixado cada vez mais evidente e tedioso o vazio entre os dois. Antes, pelo menos, eles tinham com quem brigar, mas agora, os dias iam passando e deixando-os cada vez mais irritados com aquela situação. Havia várias coisas em comum entre eles, inclusive o orgulho. Algo certamente estava claro tanto para ele quanto para ela: sentiam falta um do outro, mesmo sem saber o porquê disso.

**X**

Ichigo estava largado no sofá da sala, irritado como sempre, e perdido em seus pensamentos. Há vários dias não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que ouvira de Renji. Seria verdade que Rukia nutria por ele algum sentimento especial ou aquele ruivo idiota estaria enganado? Mas, se fosse verdade... Ele, Ichigo, havia acabado com qualquer possibilidade de aproximação entre os dois. "Ichigo, você é mesmo um idiota!" - resmungou consigo mesmo. Ele se arrependera terrivelmente de não ter pedido desculpas à Rukia, mas também não encontrava palavras para fazer o tal... Não queria encontrar. E mais que tudo, não queria admitir que... "Não! Eu odeio aquela tampinha! Odeio!" - forçava-se a acreditar nisso constantemente. Por fim, adormeceu.

Acordou horas depois, ao ouvir passos na escada. Abriu os olhos e constatou que já era noite. O relógio na parede indicava meia-noite. Havia dormido demais. Levantou-se rapidamente, deparando-se, para sua surpresa, com Rukia. A garota desviou o olhar, ignorando-o e passando por ele até alcançar a porta de entrada.

- Rukia, aonde você vai a essa hora? - perguntou, preocupado.

- Não é da sua conta! - disse, abrindo a porta.

- Espera, Rukia... - ele aproximou-se, mas ela fora mais rápida.

- Não venha atrás de mim! - gritou, desaparecendo pela porta, que fechou num estrondo.

Ichigo não pôde ver seu rosto, mas pelo tom de voz, sabia que a garota estava chorando. As palavras de Renji surgiram em sua mente mais uma vez: "_Use esse seu 'cargo de irmãozinho' e cuide bem da Rukia_...". Soltou um longo suspiro e apressou-se em correr atrás da garota, mas esta já havia desaparecido. Ichigo deu uma volta pelo quarteirão, mas não a encontrou. - Rukia... Onde você foi, sua idiota? - resmungou, chutando algumas latas de lixo. Ele parou, encostando-se num poste, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem e decidir onde iria procurá-la primeiro. Ouviu alguns trovões. - Essa não! Vai chover! ò.ó - e dizendo isso, colocou-se a correr novamente pelas ruas escuras, enquanto os primeiros pingos d'água lhe atingiam, anunciando uma enorme e barulhenta tempestade.

**X**

**Sabe, os capítulos que parecem mais simples são os que mais me dão trabalho! Ò.ó**

**Em meio a bloqueios criativos eu me forcei a escrever este capítulo! Se não tiver bom, a culpa não é minha! #apanha# 8D**

**Hmmm. Acho que a fic ta ficando grande já! Ò.ó**

**Talvez eu a termine no próximo capítulo!**

**\o/ **

**Como sabem, espero do fundo do meu estômago que tenham gostado do capítulo! Novamente eu peço desculpas pela demora! '**

**Vamos lá, usem essa imaginação fértil que reina dentro de suas mentes e me mandem reviews! 8D**

**Kisses e bubais **


	5. Se eu fosse a chuva

**- Irmãos (de alma) -**

**. Capítulo 5 – "Se eu fosse a chuva..." .**

"_Se eu fosse a chuva, poderia me conectar ao coração de alguém assim como ela pode unir os eternamente separados terra e céu?" (1)_

O garoto de cabelos alaranjados caminhava pelas ruas escuras da cidade, olhando atentamente por todos os lados. Sua preocupação aumentava a cada estrondo produzido pelos trovões. A chuva se tornara mais forte, e o garoto começou a correr, até que encontrou um beco escuro e sem saída. Ele se aproximou, forçando os olhos para enxergar alguma coisa. O poste de iluminação estava um tanto longe e não ajudava muito. Ele pôde ouvir alguns ruídos mais ao fundo. - Rukia? – chamou, esperançoso.

Um novo raio cortara o céu clareando rapidamente o local, e Ichigo viu um pequeno vulto sentado e encostado à parede. Segundos depois veio o trovão, e dessa vez ele pôde ouvir o grito da garota.

- Ru...kia... - disse, apressando-se em sentar ao lado dela. Ele passou um dos braços por esta que tremia muito, devido à fria chuva. A morena permaneceu em silêncio, as mãos em volta dos joelhos juntos ao corpo e a face enterrada no meio destes. Estava amedrontada, mais do que na vez anterior, e certamente estava chorando.

- A gente precisa sair daqui...

- Não! - disse em meio a soluços, tampando os ouvidos para abafar o barulho de um novo trovão.

- Rukia... Confia em mim! - ele colocou-se de pé, retirando a blusa de frio que vestia. - Toma isso. Eu sei que tá ensopada, mas é melhor que continuar recebendo toda a chuva com esses braços de fora. - o garoto agachou-se em frente à outra, vestiu-a com seu casaco e o respectivo capuz, e estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse.

Ele segurou gentilmente sua mão, fitando seus olhos amedrontados por um instante. Sorriu para ela e colocou-se a andar, conduzindo-a pelas ruas desertas.

Rukia permaneceu em silêncio por todo o percurso, e Ichigo pôde sentir a mão gélida da garota apertar a sua com mais força a cada trovão que ouviam.

O garoto procurava atentamente um lugar onde poderiam ficar até que a chuva passasse. Passavam pelo parque da cidade quando Ichigo avistou um pequeno quiosque.

- Vamos ficar ali! - disse apontando para o lugar. - Sei que não vai nos proteger muito do frio, mas não ficaremos na chuva. - ele acelerou os passos, com Rukia ao seu encalço. Atravessaram a pequena ponte que unia os dois extremos do lago e alguns segundos depois estavam seguros embaixo do pequeno quiosque, que tinha apenas uma mesa e dois longos bancos de concreto. Sentaram, um ao lado do outro, Rukia abraçou os joelhos, colocando novamente a cabeça entre eles e Ichigo, percebendo que a garota continuava a tremer, chegou um pouco mais perto, colocando um dos braços em volta dela, gentilmente. A morena não revidou e o silêncio instalou-se entre eles.

As cerejeiras balançavam muito devido à ventania, como se fossem tombar a qualquer momento. Os dois não estavam num lugar totalmente seguro, porém era o melhor tinham. Ichigo, quase que instintivamente, soltou o braço que envolvia a pequena garota, colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos dela, exatamente como fizera na vez anterior. Outro trovão foi ouvido, mas desta vez, num impulso, ela o abraçou, enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

- Ru...kia! - exclamou surpreso, e apenas envolveu-a no abraço mais gentil que pôde.

- É ridículo, não é? Eu sempre tentei provar não só pra mim, mas todos a minha volta, que eu sou forte e não tenho medo de nada... Mas algo tão tolo quanto um trovão me apavora... - ela falava devagar e com certa dificuldade, tentando ao máximo não derramar as lágrimas que começavam a se formar. - Sempre que chovia eu me escondia embaixo da cama. Eu tentava dizer a mim mesma que aquilo era ridículo, mas só conseguia continuar paralisada de medo, chorando.

- Rukia... Você não precisa se explicar... Não é ridículo, afinal... Você é humana. - disse, abraçando-a um pouco mais forte, demonstrando apoio.

Ficaram assim, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, ambos presos em seus pensamentos, e sem mais sentir frio. Os minutos e as horas foram passando e a tempestade foi diminuindo seu ritmo. Os trovões finalmente cessaram e apenas uma fina garoa insistia em unir o céu e a terra.

**...**

Rukia abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que percebeu foi estar deitada no desconfortável chão de concreto, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Ichigo, que por sua vez tinha a cabeça apoiada no banco atrás de si. Rukia sentou-se ao seu lado, observando sua face tranqüila enquanto ele dormia. O garoto abriu os olhos, fazendo com que a morena desviasse o olhar.

- Olha, o sol tá nascendo! – disfarçou, avistando o horizonte onde de fato os primeiros raios de sol despontavam neste, clareando o céu e tingindo-o com várias e belas cores.

Eles assistiram ao maravilhoso espetáculo, desviando o olhar apenas quando o sol já brilhava inteiramente no céu. Entreolharam-se rapidamente, desviando novamente o olhar, um pouco envergonhados.

- É melhor a gente ir pra casa antes que nossos pais malucos acordem e lembrem que existimos! - disse um Ichigo divertido, ainda fitando o chão.

- Okay! - respondeu ao mesmo tom, levantando-se. Rukia estendeu a mão para que o outro levantasse também, encarando-o, e desta vez ele a aceitou, sorrindo.

- Hmm...Obrigada por tudo...nii-san! - balbuciou ela, corando ligeiramente.

Ichigo encarou-a, piscando algumas vezes, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. - Não precisa agradecer nee-san. - Ele sorriu, desajeitado.

Nada mais precisava ser dito, ambos sabiam. E sabiam também, que depois da conturbada noite, seus corações estavam mais próximos. Não era necessário perguntar, constatar ou explicar... apenas sentir.

Permaneceram então, calados, durante todo o percurso de volta.

_"Às vezes, nos deparamos com algum momento. E ele paira e dura... Muito mais que um momento... E o som pára. O movimento pára... Por muito... Muito mais que um momento... E daí esse momento passa." (2)_

Talvez as coisas não mudassem muito dali em diante. Eles continuariam brigando por motivos fúteis, continuariam usando os mesmos apelidos e piadas sarcásticas e não mudariam as referências "tapado" e "vadia". Continuariam sendo Ichigo e Rukia. Mas ao menos, agora, entendiam melhor um ao outro. As noites chuvosas não seriam mais tão amedrontadoras...

Uma alma tem uma outra à qual pertence. Ligar as duas é tarefa do destino. Pode ser que a junção das "metades" dure uma vida, duas ou mais... Mas o processo sempre é completo.

Quando as duas almas estão completamente ligadas a ponto de serem apenas uma, chamamos isso de AMOR. Talvez Ichigo e Rukia não estivessem ligados ainda, pelo menos não inteiramente. Mas esse amor que começou como o amor de dois irmãos com certeza voltaria mais forte numa próxima vida. Contudo, isso é uma outra história.

**Irmãos (de alma) – Fim.**

**X**

**Olá pessoas fofinhas! **

**Creio que chegamos ao fim da fanfic! #anjos cantam aleluuuia# **

**Confesso que não estou feliz com o capítulo em si, maas fico feliz por ter concluído a fic, independente da qualidade e tals.**

**(não vou me justificar dessa vez, prometo! 8D)**

**Agradeço a todos que leram a fic até o fim, que mandaram reviews inspiradoras e principalmente aturaram essa autora que não conhece 'prazo regular de entrega' XD **

**Quanto ao final...**

**Há uma chance (beeem) pequena de eu fazer uma espécie de continuação dessa fic. Mas não aguardem por isso. **

**Então, mais uma vez obrigada a quem leu até o fim! **

**(pode deixar review, okaaay? 8D) **

**Kisses e Bubais**

**X **

_(1) Esse é um daqueles poemas dos mangás de Bleach, se não me engano, esse é o da Inoue, maaas eu achei que ficaria legal aqui. n.n _

_(2) Esse é um poema que aparece no episódio de One tree hill (Lances da Vida) e também achei bem legal colocar. n.n _


	6. Propaganda: My Heart

Yay!

Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e fiz uma "continuação" para Irmãos (de alma) e venho humildemente deixar o link da fanfic aqui... Já sabem, espero do fundo do meu rim que gostem! 8D

My Heart...

.net/s/4825448/1/My_Heart

Thanks and bubais ~


End file.
